The cutting edges of drill bits normally become dull through use. Therefore, the cutting edges must be sharpened or the bit must be replaced. Proper sharpening of the cutting edges is important so that the bit will drill efficiently.
Numerous prior art machines exist for sharpening drill bits. Typically, the machine includes a rotatable grinding wheel, with a housing with a hole through which the bit is inserted for engagement with the grinding wheel, so as to sharpen the tip of the bit. Most of these machines are expensive and complicated. Also, such machines are relatively large in size.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a hand-held tool for facilitating accurate sharpening of the cutting edges on the tip of a drill bit.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a tool for holding drill bits of various sizes to facilitate sharpening of the drill bits.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a hand-held drill bit-sharpening device, which permits visual alignment of the drill bit for accurate sharpening of the bit.
Another objective of the present invention is an improved method of sharpening the cutting edge of a drill bit tip using a hand-held tool and visual alignment of the bit with a grinding wheel.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.